R'vhell Rivier Tia
R'Vhell, or rather Vell as he chooses to go by is a somewhat expert in the art of Arcanima, going so far to dabble in the recently rediscovered lost Summoning arts. He appears on the outside as a grumpy person that can't really be bothered with much, which can't be more further from the truth. His passion for sweets has made him seek up making his own some sort of cafe, combining with his enthusiasm for the aetherial creatures called Carbuncles. He will not stop talking about them if given the chance. Early Life While his past is unknown to himself, Vell has been born to a reclusive section of the Raptor tribe, having their typical piercing amber eyes which is the pride of the tribe. That very heritage of piercing amber eyes seem to be working against him occasionally, giving him stinging headaches from time to time. However, the circumstances of his birth weren't in his favor. Born between the two rather reclusive tribes in the eastern zone of La Noscea, Vell was destined to be a reject. His father came from the Gigantoad (H) tribe, who still was a Tia at the time Vell was sired, making it much more of a taboo than it already was. But the poor child's luck turned out for the worse as he was also the runt of the tribe, being deemed better off dying on his own. Shortly after being abandoned by his own tribe, a Hyurian couple found him before things turned out for the worse. The couple took him in without much arguing as it is known Miqo'te can fight among each other and live a harsh lifestyle if not living in the city. It is known around the parts that the reclusive Raptor tribe live in the area and therefore, his new adoptive parents had assigned him to be still part of it. Attempting to keep his heritage intact while giving him their last name, Rivier. At about six summers old, the issues why he was abandoned by his own tribe started to arise. His eye sight was less than what would be expected from a Seeker of the Sun, meaning he would struggle in the clan life. This resulted in him having to wear glasses to compensate for his eye sight being poor. He also behaved quite different, compared to the other Miqo'te children that lived on the farm lands where he resided causing him to become an outcast. However, Vell found an old recipe book in the attic of his house and thus the interest in reading and cooking were born. His favorite recipe is Honey Muffins, showing his Hyurian upbringing. His interest in Carbuncles and Arcanima came from his first visit to Limsa Lominsa, seeing an Arcanist carrying a book around with a Carbuncle following them. Sparking his interest in the very subject and told his parents he would like to become a renowned Arcanist to show that he is capable of doing something. Disappearance